


Grayson Essay#1: Minos Reign

by Averia



Category: DCU (Comics), Grayson (Comics)
Genre: Analysis, Essay, Gen, Reviews, Spies & Secret Agents, Spyral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Analysis of Nightwing #30, Secret Origins #8 and Grayson #1 - #8, Annual #1, Futures End #1<br/>1.	Dick Grayson’s Death<br/>2.	From Hate to Hype<br/>3.	Essence of the Story<br/>4.	Character Sheets (Spoiler)<br/>5.	Organisation Sheets (Spoiler)<br/>6.     Necessary Criticism (Spoilers)<br/>7.     Sex Appeal, Sexualisation & Objectification (Spoilers)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dick Grayson’s Death: A Mess or not a Mess, that’s the Question.

**Author's Note:**

> Further Analysis:  
> [The Thing About Being Undercover (Dick's Personality)](http://schattendeslichts.tumblr.com/post/125693408630/grayson-the-thing-about-being-undercover-the)
> 
>  
> 
> [Helena Bertinelli - Matron. Director of Spyral.](http://schattendeslichts.tumblr.com/post/126294214795/grayson-helena-bertinelli-matron-director-of)

A thing that has left fans fuming is how Dick's apparent death has been handled.

One of the many questions asked by fans is why the other superheroes even believe him to be dead.  They did not see him die and neither saw we how they were convinced to believe in his death. We can only piece together what possibly happened.

Dick has been tortured, his identity revealed and used to threaten the superhero community. After that Dick is not important to the Crime Syndicate anymore. That’s all the other heroes know. They saw how brutal and ruthless the Crime Syndicate operates; if Dick is not important anymore he dies. The other Heroes do not know about Owlmans relationship to the incarnation of his sidekick. They never really knew what was going on. Not like us.

How they got to know about Dick’s Death can only be assumed, possibly trough the words of Batman, Catwoman, Owlman and Luthor, with evidence that the Murder Machine can only be neutralized by killing the one in it. That’s the thing: We have four people that can attest to Dick’s Death if Bruce simply asked them to, not only Batman who at least the Bat family knows to be a scheming Bastard at times. The best cover: Why should Luthor lie for Batman’s benefit?

We should not forget that his death only happened few months after Damian's Death for them and Damian did not come back either (at least not until after Forever Evil.) Perhaps the destruction of the cave was seen as an act of guilt. The things destroyed while Dick and Bruce where fighting were the showcase - with Dicks Robin-custom in it-, the submarine, the motorcycle, the car, things that did not bring Bruce to Dick in time or - in case of the Robin-Costume - the thing that would reminded him of Dick the most.

When Alfred comes in later Bruce tells him he “did what needed to be done. [He] fixed it.”

Alfred who before talked about Dick’s death surely guesses the destruction happened out of anger. Others will have seen the status of the Cave too.

Nevertheless: It was unsatisfactory.

As an explanation for the missing reactions to his death we were told that Dick’s Death cannot be compare to Damian’s. Damian was supposed to stay dead and actually died, while Dick’s Death was just a ruse. It’s true, but Dick’s Family is supposed to believe him to be dead. We have to see them react but we are only **told that they know about his death by writers and not through the story** with exceptions of Barbara and Alfred. We could say that the others just don’t care, but that would contradict everything we learned before and in Nightwing #30. Dick does not want to go on the mission because he does not want to hurt his family (Tim, Jason, Barbara, Alfred are explicitly named by him). And even if his relationship to Tim and Jason is not as strong in the New 52, it was still enough of a bond that they would care about his passing.

Tim and Jason talk about Dick once, acknowledging that he is dead in one sentence. There is much in it if you interpret it down to it's core but that’s the thing: It’s interpreting, trying to get a whole story out of one sentence or a fragment. Everybody can  interpret something until he has a satisfied end but it's not storytelling. 

Damian is alive since Batman and Robin #37 (five issues with the Annual) and had a great relationship with Dick before and in the New 52, but he does not mention Dick’s absence, he does not ask why Bruce brought him back but not Dick (through whatever means, there are enough by now).  

It is a mess and there would have been an easy solution to all of this: Balance

We don’t need chapters like after Damian’s Death. **Simple mentions of Dick’s name twice after his death would have been enough or one chapter that shows his funeral.** The second solution was nearly used as NW #30 and, even if I would not exchange it for the actual chapter, it wouldn’t have hurt anybody to use both ideas, one as Grayson #0 the other as NW #30. 


	2. From Hate to Hype

When Grayson was announced the fans were sceptic, rightfully, after all everyone was used to changes from DC that were more bad than good. A Superhero as Secret Agent? **Nightwing, attention seeker and performer extraordinary as Secret Agent?** It was a change nobody could understand or see working out.

Nevertheless the first issue was bought, and while the sales went down until they stared climbing up again in February, the fan base has only gotten stronger over the months.

It’s a comic about Dick Grayson as a double Agent in a mind manipulating Spy Agency, which seemingly wants to destroy the hero community through revealing the secret identity of every superhero.

I still remember the outcry over the words “You might think you know Nightwing – but you don’t know Dick.”, when Grayson was announced. **But you know what? They were right** to a certain extent **.**   

Different from the N52 Nightwing Comic Grayson is **refreshingly Dick Grayson** , bringing together all the things we liked about Dick in Higgins recent Nightwing run (You still remember the crazy deduction skills from NW #0 that were never shown again? Yep, they are back.) combined with what we missed dearly and which made Dick Dick, like the fact that he fought more often with Bruce than anybody else - even Jason -, actually had friends in his past and cares for his family dearly.

It seems to be street level at first but **Dick is a hero and thus he fights like one, behaves like one and still has world destroying problems to solve**. Dick is a team or at least partner player, he does not often fight alone, that’s also a reason why he needs a strong supporting cast and with every issue the supporting cast grew stronger, not necessarily in numbers but in quality. Helena, Midnighter and Minos: We won’t forget them so easily and don’t get me started on the school girls, all the others and what’s to come in the future. Dick can fight alone and the Grayson Team has never forgotten, that he once was Batman and learned a lot of things under his mentor.  

 **You might have start problems with Grayson I did too** , but I am a firm believer of what Marv Wolfman once said, that a comic needs at least five Issues to get a fan base and I think you can only become a fan of a comic if you have read at least five Issues. But **that’s for you to decide.**  

Grayson is good, the pace, the story, the art. The magnificent thing is how many hints it gives. You cannot read this comic like a superhero comic, because narration? **What’s narration?** Every Issue is worth reading at least twice.

Grayson is how refreshingly open it is for new or unusual things. It surprises you with fast action as much as with humour, mystery and feelings. You might have theories for the longer run but what happens in **the** **next issue will still be a mystery**.

Grayson is pretty independent and new to all of us. It makes changes that are good and it brings back a humorous and family loving Dick we have not seen for years. Grayson may not be perfect but  **Mikel Janin, Tim Seeley and Tom King throw everyone, themselves included, down a road nobody will be able to predict.** I hope the whole Grayson Team stays as awesome as they are now and wish for them to be able to tell their story until the end.


	3. Essence of the Story – Who Am I?

What makes a story really exciting? A purpose in the long run, a red line. In a comic, which can go on for years it’s not possible to keep one purpose forever. The only available Essence of the Story will always be the protagonist. Seeley and King used this knowledge. 

In the comic more and more symbols and important aspects of Dick Grayson come together. The morality, the strong headedness and his family; Bruce and the God Gardener as nets, they are part of what makes the comic so exciting.

But the real **Essence of the Story** so far seemed to be one question:

**Who am I?**

Nightwing #30 alone has twenty nine answers, but how does it evolve trough out the story?  

 ** _Who am I?_** _**I’ve been a lot of things. | Who am I?** **I’m who you need me to be.**_  [NW #30]

Like other heroes Dick had to adapt to situations out of his control throughout his career. He lost his parents, became a vigilant, first Robin, then Nightwing and Batman before going back to his own Identity. He held responsibilities over entire cities, trained his successors, lost his family through the Joker and lastly the Crime Syndicate because only like this he could protect them. He had to adapt again to keep them save. He became who Bruce needed him to be, leaving everything behind he ever was, while always thinking about how much hurt he could cause his family.  

[GS #1] ** _The Spy Reborn | [Agent 37]’s not my name._** [GS #3]

Over the course of events from his beginnings in Spyral to his first mission with other Agents, his definition of himself changes. In the beginning he is sure he can be a spy, it is not entirely different from what he did before. After all he lived a double life since he was fifteen. But when a peaceful target and an Agent die because of him, in front of him, shooting each other, he knows he will never be an Agent. He has another morality, another philosophy. Spyral’s teachings are gray, not black and white like Batman’s.   

[GS #4] ** _You fear you will lose who you are. | All I Am Is A Story._** [GS #1 Annual]

Helena knows it’s hard for him to not be Nightwing anymore because Nightwing was Dick Grayson, his very own identity. He is afraid of what he will become without it. She reassures him she will make him remember who he was, who he is. Given that in their next mission he says he is only a story, I don’t know if she just did not succeed or if it was just a closing of the annuals plot. If he really thought so about himself it could mean lots of things: That Nightwing has just become a legacy or not even that because nobody has donned his mantel, that his life now is just a story because it is a complete lie or that he will never be anything else but a story.

 ** _You’re one of them now. | I have changed. But I’ll always be Dick Grayson._** [GS #6]

At least for now the fight with Midnighter in the God Garden defines who Dick really is. He will always stay true to himself, his morality will prevent him from ever killing anyone, Nightwing and Robin will always be a part of him and he will always be on the good side but he has also changed, growing accustomed to seeing other Agents kill and accepting his current place in Spyral.


	4. Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing this I think I have too much free time. 
> 
> 1\. Spyral  
> 2\. St.Hadrian's  
> 3\. Enemies  
> 4\. Targets  
> 5\. Unmasked Heroes  
> 6\. Others

Grayson has only just begun, but we already know a couple of Characters, who we certainly learned to love and characters of who we will see more of in the future. Spyral has definitely the most intriguing character set so far, not only because they are the main organization but because they are mysterious and an enigma in itself.   

## 1\. Spyral

**Spyder**

**Affiliations** : Spyral

 **Occupation** :  Secret Leader of Spyral

 **Skills** :  Memory Wiping

Spyder is an entity that consists of three people, one woman and two men, who do not remember themselves. They describe themselves as “Wisdom” and “Kindness”[1] and generally as the Good. They are imperceptible and unmemorable to everyone but the Director of Spyral, but have shown to have an agent all of their own, Agent 0.

References: Grayson #6 | Grayson #8 

 

**“Mister Minos”**

**Occupation** : Director of Spyral

Mister Minos is the Director of Spyral and successor of Hr. Netz.

He has a vendetta against super heroes in general and seems especially antagonistic against the Bat-Family, even stating „it would do [his] heart such happiness to send [Grayson] back to the Batman in a nice refrigerated box with a fruitcake“, while he talks to Helena telling her to kill the fake Grayson. Another indication is that out of the eighteen hero identities he wants to reveal five of the former Batman Inc. Members (Batman, Batwoman, Batgirl, Red Robin and Batwing). Furthermore, when he tells about using Spyral for his own goals, he reveals he wanted to hand Grayson over to an Irish woman, probably the Irish mobster Clare.

He also mentioned a painful memory which was connected to his personal vendetta against the Fist of Cain. He got his revenge, when he killed Fleischer in Tel-Avive. 

He hates secrets in general making him an antagonist to Spyrals methods, which Spyral knew all along. Agent 0 described him as a mainstream Batman villain, comparing him to the Riddler and reveal that Spyral used him as a bait to get Grayson into the organisation.

He has at least two other copies of himself. Two of three known Minos’ were killed, one by Agent 0 and one by Matron. They are called light composite.  

Nanite Robots created by Fr. Netz who seek out and consume anything that sheds from his body to conceal his identity on micro level, it is assumed he knows about the robots but there is still a possibility he does not.

References: Secret Origins #8 | Grayson #1 | Grayson #2 | Grayson #3 | Grayson #4 | Grayson #6 | Grayson #7 | Grayson 8

 

**Fr. Netz**

**Nationality** :  English

 **Heritage** : German

 **Family** : Hr. Netz (Father)

 **Affiliations** : Spyral

 **Occupation** :  Surgeon, Astrophysicist

 **Partner** : Dr. Ashemoore 

 **Equipment/Weapons** : Nanite Robots

 **Skills** :  Technical Skills

Fr. Netz is the surgeon of Spyral and one of its oldest members, since they retrieved Paragons Stomach she works together with Dr. Ashemoore.

She is considered a Genius in her fields. She wrote an astrophysical Essay on the cyclicality of energy as it relates to the Big Crunch and the Nanite Robots, which are used to conceal Mr. Minos identity on micro level were created by her.

Netz is probably a ‘Fan Girl’ because when Dick got his new cover, she said she would write ‘sexy stories about him’.

_Theories_

Fr. Netz could easily be related to Kathy Kane or even be Kathy Kane:

  1.        She is one of the oldest Members.
  2.        She made the Nanite Robots to conceal Mr. Minos Identity.
  3.        Her father was Hr. Netz, former Director of Spyral, pre-N52 Kathy Kane’s father was Otto Netz, Head of Spyral.
  4.        Both have shown to have taken a liking to Dick.  



References: Grayson #1 | Grayson #2

 

**Dr. Poppy Ashemoore**

**Nationality** : English  

 **Affiliations** : Member of Spyral, former Member of T.H.E.Y.

 **Occupation** :  Doctor, Psychiatrist for the Agents

 **Partner** : Fr. Netz

She introduced herself as Jane to Agent 37; it is not revealed if it is her real name or an alias.

She lived in London before she stole files from T.H.E.Y. and escaped with the Paragon Organ, while testing the Stomach on herself (through lack of test subjects) she lived in Farmington, Leicester eating sheep and showed cannibalistic behaviour by eating at least three spy agents of different agencies.

After being recruited by Spyral the Organ is removed and she begins to work with Fr. Netz, who she admires because of her work about the Big Crunch.

References: Grayson #2 | Grayson #4

 

**Agent 0**

**Alias** :  The Spider in the Net

 **Affiliations** : Spyral

 **Weapons** : Lipstick (Shots Needle)

Agent 0 killed one Mr. Minos and revealed that Spyral used Minos to lure Dick into Spyrals web.

_Theories:_

She is probably Kathy Kane.

She could also be the woman part of the Spyder because of her physical appearance.

References: Grayson #8

 

**Helena Bertinelli**

**Alias** : Matron

 **Codename** :

 **Covers** : Cheshire

 **Nationality** : Sicilian

 **Family** : Frank Bertinelli (Grandfather),

 **Affiliations** : Spyral, former Sicilian Mob

 **Occupation** : Agent, School Matron and Teacher

 **Partner** : Agent 37 (Dick Grayson), former Agent 25

 **Equipments/Weapons** : Crossbow, Spyral Implants

 **Skills** :    - Master user of Spyral’s Implants

             - Master Marksmanship (She can hit crossbow bolts mid air with her own.)

             - Hacking

Leslie Thompkins describe her as “calm and cool like a statue of a graveyard angel”[2], given that she always seems this way it might not be a side effect of the implants that let Thompkins hallucinate.

Midnighter described her as “tougher than [Dick]”[3]. She was able to last four days in the desert with a flesh wound, losing blood. 

She is very loyal to Spyral, killing a fake Dick without a moment’s hesitation, and cares for the other Members of Spyral, worrying about The Hood's wounds and about Dick, when she hears gun shots. 

She also mentioned to be a person full of suppressed rage and violence while under the influence of Paragon's Brain. 

Her Codename means:

1\. Dignified and sober married middle-aged woman

2\. A woman in charge at a boarding school or prison

While she has the name because of her occupation as Headmistress ‘dignified’ and ‘sober’ are also character trades of her.

_St. Hadrian’s_

She teaches the girls in seduction, trains their crossbow skills and is their matron.

_Past_

In her early childhood she had to watch her parents get murdered. After that she was supposed to take over the Sicilian mob, but run away and disappeared five years ago becoming an Agent of Spyral, somehow becoming the most wanted woman in the world.

_Relationships_

Helena and Dick tease each other often and care for each other. She even tried to let him remember his Nightwing days, when she realised he feared to lose himself through losing Nightwing as an identity. She even goes to a painfull process, using the Implant to search for Dick, when Midnighter abducts him. She probably has romatic feelings for him, kissing him on a mission through the effects of the Brain but not remembering the incident. Helena was also the reason why Dick came to be in Spyral because she suggested him as her new partner. In a possible future they are together. 

Helena is friends with all known Agents, cares and respects them. 

_Trivia_

-          While being in the M.I.S.T. she is shown to have déjà vu’s as a side effect, hearing the same think twice (Déjà-écouté-Phenomena).

-          When she is angry she slips into Italian.

_Theories_

_-_ Through her involvment in Grayson's admission she could be an agent who knows about Agent 0. 

References: Nightwing #30 | Secret Origins #8 | Grayson #1 | Grayson #2 |Grayson #3 | Grayson#5 | Grayson Annual #1 | Grayson Futures End

 

 **Tiger**  

 **Codename** : Agent 1

 **Nationality** : Arabic

 **Affiliations** : Spyral

 **Occupation** : Agent

 **Partner** : former Agent 8 (Alia)

 **Weapons** : Guns

He is Spyral's top agent and worked together with Agent 8, who was a good friend to him. At the beginning he has the same attitude Helena had to Dick in the beginning, calling him an idiot. After his partner’s death his view on Dick could change.  

He is a Muslim and always prays at noon in the chapel.

References: Grayson #3 | Grayson #8

**Alia (Deceased)**  

 **Codename** : Agent 8

 **Nationality** : American

 **Affiliations** : Spyral

 **Occupation** : Agent (Sniper)

 **Partner** : Agent 1 (Tiger)

 **Weapons** : Guns, Sniper

She was born in rural Kansas, where she grew up around a lot of farmers, ex-military and guns because of this enviormente she learned to use guns at a very young age. She also does not understand why superheroes are against guns while using other deadly weapons without hesitation, telling Dick that a superhero from Smallville would use guns.

She was killed on a mission by Tanner after she shot him.

Later it was suspected by Mr. Minos that she had contact to other agencies betraying Spyral.

_Relationships_

She and Dick came close to each other, but it annoyed her greatly that he never stopped acting like a hero.

Alia and Tiger are good friends and have possibly known each other for quite some time.

References: Grayson #3 | Grayson #4

 

**Agent 19**

**Occupation:** Agent

Agent 19 was captured by Stormwatch after an unknown Mission and later exchanged for Midnighter.

Appearance: Grayson #5

 

**The Hood**

**Alias** : The Hood

 **Codename** : Agent 24

 **Occupation** : Spyral field agent

After fighting Dr. Ashemoore he fell into a coma, but woke up again. He lost three toes and a finger in the fight.

References: Grayson #2

 

**Agent 25 (Deceased)**

**Codename** : Agent 25

 **Affiliations** : Spyral

 **Occupation** : Agent

 **Partner** : Matron

Agent 25 was Helena Bertinellis former Partner, he or she was substituted by Agent 37, Dick Grayson.

References: Secret Origins #8

 

**Barton Tare (Deceased)**

**Affiliations** : Spyral

 **Occupation** : Agent

Shot by the Assassin The Old Gun because he had Paragons Eyes.

Appearance: Grayson #3

 

**Richard John “Dick” Grayson**

**Alias:** currently Birdwatcher, former Robin, Nightwing, Batman

 **Codename:** Agent 37

 **Age:** 21

 **Nationality:** American

 **Heritage:** Romani

 **Wight:** 80 kg

 **Height:** 178 cm

 **Blood-related Family:** Giovanni ‘John’ Grayson (Father, deceased), Mary Grayson (Mother, deceased)

 **Considered-Family*:** Bruce Wayne (Guardian), Tim Drake (Adoptive Brother), Jason Todd (Adoptive Brother), Damian Wayne (Adoptive Brother), Alfred Pennyworth, Barbara Gordon, Commissioner Gordon 

 **Mentor to** : Jason, Tim, Damian

 **Affiliations:** Spyral, Batman, formerly Batman Inc., Unnamed Protégé Team

 **Occupation:** Agent, P.E. Teacher (St. Hadrian’s),former Circus Performer 

 **Partner** : Matron (Helena Bertinelli)

 **Weapons** : Gun, Escrima Sticks

 **Skills:   -** Incredible Prowess, Physically and Mentally

            -  Leadership and Teamwork Skills

            -  Understanding of Foreign/Alien Relations

            -  Amazing Deductive Skills

            -  Languages (Known: English, Russian | Probably: Arabic)

_Character_

Helena Bertinelli described him as a strong willed man, who strife’s to save others. She underlines her opinion with mentioning, how he cared for the victims Batman helped and how visitors of his performances saw him as a fearless and charming young man.

Dick cares deeply for his family which is explicitly mentioned in his fight against Bruce and shown by him talking about his family, during his short interactions with Bruce.

Since giving up the Nightwing mantle and his identity, he is undecided who he is, seen how the answer to his question “Who Am I?” always ends differently.

Dick is used to stand in the spotlight and seeks attention, but can work in secret and does know his limits. The reason why he jokes so much comes from his past as a Performer. “Performers. The bigger they smile for the audience the more dangerous the stunt.”[4] He probably compensates nervousness through it. 

He has a strong sense of morality being the only agent, who does not kill and wanting to take Dr. Ashemoore to the authorities because she had shown cannibalistic behaviour.

_The World_

As Nightwing Dick Grayson is dead to the community of superheroes and died as their “martyr”[5].

_St. Hadrian’s_

To the St. Hadrian’s students he is introduced as their new gay French P.E. teacher, who is a former Olympic Gymnast. He lives in the private dorm away from the main hall.

_Spyral_

Mr. Minos called him “a Man among Gods, sacrificed like a lamb for their secrets“2. The agents mostly have a low opinion on him in the beginning because he does not kill and was a superhero. Spyral themselves wanted Dick in their Organisation.

_Fighting Style_

Above all his fighting style revolves around not killing his opponents.

Lucas Trent praised his fighting style calling it “well-trained, disciplined, but not averse to improvisation”, telling him he “fight[s] like jazz.”[6] Dick has different fighting styles, Robins is more “punk rock”[7].

He was trained by Bruce to fight against the Justice League.

_History_

While being young Nightwing he built a team of young protégés, which at least consisted of Starfire and Arsenal, with which he had a good relationship during this time.

_Relationships_

Dick and Helena tease each other often. They trust and worry about each other, the worry increased after they lost Agent 8, Dick being afraid of losing her on a job too. How much he cares about her is even better seen, when she get's badly wounded by Minos and Dick automatically searches for him, ignoring Fr. Netz warning that he should not underestimate him. In a possible future they are in a romantic relationship.

Dick and Bruce care for each other. Even with Bruce sending him to Spyral, Bruce is probably the one who worries more. With the mission progressing and Dick finding out about the Nanite Robots, Bruce begins to regret sending him to Spyral because he had never believed it could become so dangerous.

Dick and Midnighter are enemies at the beginning, but start to be allies when they fight together against The Fist of Cain. Midnighter identified Dick by his behind and flirted with him before he knew about his connection to Spyral. 

Dick and Barbara were in a romantic relationship and later good friends. He misses her and calls her little Red Riding Hood, when he speaks with Bruce. He mentioned that she was the one who showed him how to ‘walk’ in contrast to Koriand'r. They liked to hear ‘morning breath (is just fine with me)’ from the band Sin of Silence.  She told him that they could never be together because she could never be a dark, sour and perfect girl like Dick needs, basically telling him to search for a female Bruce Wayne.

Dick and Koriand’r were shown to be together in his younger years as Nightwing and she, in contrast to Barbara, showed him how to fly.

Dick misses his family and did not want to leave them or make them believe he was dead. He knows nothing can be as before if he ever comes back because he will have hurt them by not revealing his surviving.

 _Trivia_   

-          Had songs from Sin of Silence on his workout list like ‘Stand down no more’.

-          He has the acid Tony Zucco used to kill his parents always with him.

-          He knows the Cluemasters code by heart. (Every first letter of the sentence)

*The people Dick _explicitly_ mentioned as family.

References: Nightwing #30 | Secret Origins #8 | Grayson #1 | Grayson #2 | Grayson #3 | Grayson #4 | Grayson #5 | Grayson Annual#1 | Grayson #6 | Grayson #7 | Grayson #8 | Grayson Futures End

 

## 2\. St Hadrian’s

**Lotti Duff**

**Age** : 18-20

 **Nationality** : Scottish

 **Heritage** : Scottish

 **Affiliations** : St. Hadrian’s

 **Occupation** : Student (St. Hadrian’s: Second Year, Bonnington Hall)

 **Weapons** : Crossbow

 **Skills** :    - Voice Disguising 

             - Technical Expert (built her own cameras and spied on her teachers)

Lotti Duff is a rebellious student at St. Hadrian’s and shown to be a troublemaker, even building cameras to spy on her teachers. The cameras were seen as extracurricular studies by Minos and she was rewarded with extra credit.

She named Dick's buttocks Jim und Juan while in P.E. lesson.

With her other three friends she helped defeat Paragon.

References: Secret Origins #8 | Grayson #4 | Grayson #8

 

**Janni**

****Age** : **18-20

 **Nationality** : Arabic (probably Saudi Arabia)

 **Affiliations** : St. Hadrian’s

 **Occupation** : Student (St. Hadrian’s)

 **Weapons** : Crossbow

 **Skills** :    - Analytical Mind

She likes Heavy Metal and does not like Abaya (Clothing).

She realises that Dick “is like one of the American superheroes like a Batman’s”[8]

With her other friends she helped to defeat Paragon.

References: Grayson #4 | Grayson #8

**Bryce**

****Age** : **18-20

 **Nationality** : Israeli

 **Family** : Father (Mossad)

 **Affiliations** : St. Hadrian’s, Mossad

 **Occupation** : Student (St. Hadrian’s)

 **Weapons** : Crossbow

 **Skills** :    - Analytical Mind

Does not like heavy metal and is called Witch by Janni.

Her father works in the Mossad and she is to succeed him.

She helped to defeat Paragon.

References: Grayson #4 | Grayson #8

 

**Mexican Student**

****Age** : **18-20

 **Affiliations** : St. Hadrian’s

 **Occupation** : Student (St. Hadrian’s)

 **Weapons** :  Crossbow             

She helped to defeat Paragon and seems to be the voice of reason most of the times.

References: Grayson #4 | Grayson #8

 

## 3\. Enemies

**Lukas Trent**

**Alias** : Midnighter

 **Codename** : Black Oak (Gardener)

 **Affiliations** : former The Gardner, former Stormwatch

 **Occupation** : former Stormwatch Member

 **Equipment:** Neutral-Inductive-Combat Simulator

 **Skills** :    - Sees the Electrical Activity of the Brain

             - Anticipating the Next Move, Through Working with the Simulator

             - Enhanced Durability

             - Manipulation (He tries psychological tricks on enemies to get them to give up)             

Dick thinks he talks a lot for the “grim and gritty type”[9] comparing him to Batman.

He easily holds grudges and was described as “angry, brutal and resentful”[10] by Minos but also as dutiful.

Destroyed the first Paragon and feels guilty that the organs are now scattered around the globe and have found their way into the bodies of different people. He swears to destroy it this time, even if he has to drop it into a black hole.

He was born in an Easy Eugenics Oven and his brain is now a “Neural-Inductive-Combat Simulator”, with which he can see every move his opponent could possibly make after seeing them or footage of their fighting.

He was captured by Spyral after he defeated the Fist of Cain with Agent 37 and Matron and exchanged for another Agent to StormWatch. 

_Relationships_

Lucas and Apollo have/had a romantic relationship and worked together in Stormwatch.

Lucas and the Gardner have something close to a mother-son Relationship, with her describing him as her ‘first child’. After he learns that the Gardener lied to him he leaves.  

Lucas flirts with Dick at their first encounter (“pretty head”4, “charming face”6), even if they were enemies in the beginning.

References: Grayson #1 | Grayson #2 | Grayson #4 | Grayson #6

 

**The God Gardner**

**Affiliations** : The God Garden

 **Skills** :    - Technological Knowledge

             - Teleportation

The Gardner is a weapon, having the appearance of an older Asian woman. She made it her task to save other artificial superhuman arms race's, that were failures or were abandoned like her. Paragon was created by the blood and cells of the earth-bound gods to kill her, she probably means scientist by it because they would be the creators of her and her ‘children’.

She knows Lucas Trent and cares for him like a mother; she generally has a soft spot for Midnighter because he is her ‘first child’.

Dick says she is compassionate because she saved all the other victims, who had to go through the same she had and compared her to Bruce. Like him she is a net for her children and angry for them. 

References: Grayson #1 | Grayson #2 | Grayson #6 | Grayson #7

 

**Anatoli Knyazev**

**Alias** : KG Beast, the Beast

 **Affiliations** : Russian Federation

 **Occupation** : President

KGBeast was the president of the Russian Federation in a possible future. He was killed by Dick Grayson. Dick said Bruce could never take him serious.

References: Grayson Futures End

 

**Paddy**

**Nationality** : Irish

 **Family** : Sean (Brother)

 **Affiliations** : Irish Mob

 **Weapons** : Guns

He was the partner of Clare, until he was killed by her after their encounter with Agent 37 and Bertinelli because the Hypnos did not work on him like it worked on her. Furthermore he is the cover she needed to blame someone for St. Francis abduction because the Mob would never believe her the real story.

References: Grayson Annual #1

 

**Clare**

**Nationality** : Irish

 **Affiliations** : Irish Mob 

 **Weapons** : Guns

She was searching for Helena Bertinelli, the most wanted woman in the world by her calling. She shoots Paddy because he is the cover she needed to blame someone for St. Francis abduction because the Mob will not believe her the real story.

Dick admits she would be his type because she has red hair.

She was later mentioned by Mr. Minos, saying she was interested in Dick Graysons whereabouts.

References: Grayson Annual #1 | Grayson #8

 

**St. Francis**

**Alias:** Godfather of the Green

 **Nationality** : Irish

 **Affiliations** : Irish Mob

 **Occupation** :  Leader of the Mob

His mob is a rival to the Bertinelli, which was why they searched for Helena, trying to make a bargain with the other family.

He had the Skin of Paragon until Agent 37 and Matron abducted him.

References: Grayson Annual #1

 

## 4\. Targets

**Dubov Ninel**

**Alias** : Skin Mule

 **Nationality** : Russian

 **Defining Character Trades** : Insecure

 **Skills** :    - Resistant to Narcotex (through Paragon Implant)

             - Power Blasts (through Paragon Implant)

Ninel was a target of both Spyral and the Russian Foreign Intelligence (SVR). The Implant was removed by Spyral with him unharmed. 

References: Grayson #1

 

**Christophe Tanner (Deceased)**

**Alias** : The Old Gun

 **Nationality** : Russian

 **Family** : Christophe Tanner Jr. (Youngest Son), Two Older Sons (Deceased)

 **Occupation** : Assassin

 **Defining Character Trades** :

 **Weapons** : Twin Guns (connected to his eyes)

 **Skills** :    Expert Marksmanship

He lived in Geneva with his two oldest children until they were shot in school by a madman. Tare lost his eyes because he protected them. He cared for his youngest child and wanted to meet him again, sadly he was killed by Agent 8 before he had the chance. He took his revenge shooting her before he died.

References:  Grayson #3

 

**The Baby**

**Nationality** : Saudi

 **Family** : Biological Mother (deceased), Jamal (Father), Maram (Mother)

 **Skills** :    Enhanced strength (Wonder Womans Powers)

She is the carrier of the Heart and was born while Dick and Helena were instructed to bring the Heart to Spyral. Dick decided to leave her with the couple that saved him and the baby in the desert, fouling Spyral's plans.

References: Grayson #5

 

## 4\. Unmasked Heroes

**Batman**

**Secret Identity:** Bruce Wayne

 **Alias** : Batman, Matches Malone

 **Affiliations** : JLA

 **Occupation** : Millionaire

 **DNA Identification** : Human

 **DNA Evidence** : Paragon Array

 **Secondary Confirmation** : Confirmation Interview, Dr. Leslie Thompkins

 **Percentage of Match** : 89%

His public image is one of a millionaire philanthropist and noted playboy, as Batman he trained himself and his closest allies to fight against the Justice League knowing every individual weakness. 

Through Dick’s undercover work he has found out how Mr. Minos protects his identity and what the Paragon Project is. Since Dick and he found out about the robots. he worries that it was a mistake to send Dick to Spyral.

As Malone he has ties to the Irish Mob.

_Relationships_

He cares about Dick, trusts him and has high expectations. After he failed to realise that the Crime Syndicate had Nightwing and only barely being able to save him, he was afraid that the Crime Syndicate broke him. Dick is send to Spyral as an undercover agent by him and since then Bruce acts like a handler for him.

References: Nightwing #30 | Secret Origins #8 | Grayson #1 | Grayson #2 | Grayson #3 | Grayson #4 | Grayson #8 | Grayson Annual #1

 

**Cyborg**

**Secret Identity** : Cyborg

 **Nationality** : American

 **Affiliations** : JLA

 **Skills** :  Power Blasts

 **Weakness** : Power Blasts can easily be dodged by listening to the small crackle they cause.

 **DNA Identification** : Human, Technology (Possibly of ‘Apokolips’ Origin.)

 **Secondary Confirmation** : Blood Records.

 **Percentage of Match** : 90%

References: Grayson #1 | Grayson #8

 

**The Flash**

**Secret Identity** : Barry Allen

 **Nationality** : American

 **Affiliations** : JLA

 **Skills** : Superhuman Speed

 **Weakness** : Superhuman speed needs room to operate, with small movements the hits start to land on the own body.

 **DNA Identification** : Human, “Elemental.”

 **Secondary Confirmation** : Central City Police Blood Records.

 **Percentage of Match** : 87%

References: Grayson #2 | Grayson #8

 

**Aquaman**

**Secret Identity** : Arthur Curry

 **Nationality** : American

 **Human Father** : Tom Curry (deceased)

 **Atlantean half brother** : Orm; former ruler of Atlantis

 **Affiliations** : JLA

 **Skills** : Perfect eye sight and perfect aim.

 **Weakness** : Predictable moves.  

 **DNA Identification** : Half human, Half Atlantean

 **Secondary Confirmation** :?

 **Percentage of Match** : ?

References: Grayson #3 | Grayson #8

 

**Martian Manhunter**

**Secret Identity** :

 **Nationality** :

 **Affiliations** : JLA

 **Skills** : Emphatic Emotional Barrage

 **Superhuman power Set:** Telepath/Empath

 **Weakness** : Strong Will

 **DNA Identification** : Unknown

 **Secondary Confirmation** : Unknown

 **Percentage of Match** : Unknown

References: Grayson #6 | Grayson #8

 

## 6\. Others

**Christophe Tanner Jr.**

**Family** : Christophe Tanner (Father, deceased), Two Older Brothers (Deceased)

 **Occupation** : Student

He was adopted, is a good kid and misses his older brothers and his father. His father was shot before he could see him again and fell into the playground Christophe was playing in.

References: Grayson #3

 

**Robert McGinn (Deceased)**

**Alias** : Rock, Rockin’ Rob

 **Occupation** : Bomb Specialist

He had an accident in Gotham with acid, when he mixed a bomb for Pyg and was hit in the head by one of Pygs Metal Masks, dying through his injury. Dick used him as a cover while infiltrating the Irish Mob.

References: Grayson Annual #1

* * *

 

[1] Grayson #6 Page 7-8

[2] Secret Origins #8 Page 6

[3] Grayson #5 Page 6

[4] Grayson #2 Page 9-10

[5] Secret Origins #8 Page 7 (Mr. Minos)

[6] Grayson #1 Page 11

[7] Grayson #6 Page 10

[8] Grayson #4 Page 12

[9] Grayson #1 Page 12

[10] Grayson #7 Page 5


	5. Organisations

Most well known to us until now are St. Hadrian's and Spyral, but most things we already learned about Spyral leave more questions open. The many espionage groups that were already mentioned over the first eight issues seem to be hinting on more interaction with them. The interesting thing: Most espionage groups seem to know about Spyrals existence through the infamous Hypnos Implant while other groups are entirely in the dark about them.

  

**St. Hadrian’s College**

**Location** : England

 **Matrons** : Helena Bertinelli

 **Groundkeeper** : Wembly

 **Teachers** : Dick Grayson (P.E. Teacher)

 **Students** : Lotti Duff, Janni, Bryce 

 **Ideal** : True Woman of Hadrian’s “She exists only for the prompt and unerring delivery of her charge“[1].

 **Lessons** :  - Seduction (Teacher: Helena Bertinelli)

                  Gymnastics (Teacher: Dick Grayson)

                  Crossbow Training (Teacher: Helena Bertinelli)

St. Hadrian’s finishing school is a girl’s school connected to the Spy Agency Spyral; it is called murder school by the students.

Cycles, dogs, radios or picnics are not allowed on School Grounds.

The Students are trained to fight the best (practice target pictures with best fighters of the world i.e. Deathstroke). 

The Matrons Office is directly connected to Spyrals Headquartier, which can be entered behind a picture of Jesus Christ with the words of the 1 Corinthians 2:9 “Eye hath not seen nor ear heard, neither have entered into the heart of man”[2].

_Full Ideal_

„A Hadrian’s woman is like a crossbow. She is drawn and locked fitted with a quarrel. She is ready and armed before a target ever walks into her line of sight. Her power is in the tautness of her core, in the tension of her arms. Her power is in her curves. She is silent. She is elegant. She is unaware of the noise and distraction around her. She is unconcerned with righteousness or virtue. She exists only for the prompt and unerring delivery of her charge“[3].

_Theories_

Does Spyral try to build an army of (super) soldiers?

Reference: Secret Origins #8 | Grayson #1 | Grayson #2 

 

**Spy Agency Spyral**

**Secret Leader:** Spyder

 **Directors: -,** former Mr. Minos, Otto Netz

 **Members** : Fr. Netz, Matron, Dr. Ashemoore, Agent 1, Agent 19, Agent 24, Agent 37   

 **Former Members** : Agent 25†, Barton Tare†, Agent 8†

 **Location** : England, St. Hadrian’s Finishing School

 **Enemies** : The Fist of Cain

 **Range** : International

 **Ideal** : “Reality is an elaborated deception.”3

 **Primary Goal:** Unknown

 **Goals** : -, former unmasking all Heroes (Minos), Kill all heroes (Otto Netz)

 **Secondary Goal** : former, finding the Organs of Paragon (Paragon Protocol) (Minos)

 **Specialities** : Mind Erosion, Brainwashing, Misdirection

 **Primary Weapons:** Guns

 **Equipment** : Hypnos Implant, Identity Protection Implant, Nanite Robots  

Spyral is an espionage group, which describes itself as “the world’s premier specialists in mind erosion, brainwashing and misdirection.”3

Batman says their enemies are “terrorists, murderers, the cowardly and the superstitious” and they are good in finding them because their actual goal is entirely different. 

_Facility_

The Eye of the Spider is a name for the Quarters of Spyral, it consists of:

-          M.I.S.T. – Mental Image Simulation Theatre, which functions as a communication room, but can cause side effects like temporary blindness, permanent loss of brain function or feelings of Déjà vu.[4]    

-          Sublevel Minus 3 houses the Speculative Chicanery Laboratory with direct contact to Minos.5

-          Cracking Division: Information Freedom Division is for hacking.

_Rules_

-          Spyral lets their Agents nominated their new partners but relationships between partners are forbidden.

-          Spyral Files their Data in Hypnos Memory Files.

 

_Spyral’s Implants_

-          Hypnos Implants have a few functions like showing hallucinations and illusions. Excessive use can cause post-Mental Integration Trauma or memory gaps.

o   Hallucinations: Emotional Manipulation, Disguises (Helena looked like Cheshire to Paddy)

o   Psychic Attacks can be resisted to a certain extend.  

o   Data can be uploaded into the Implant giving the information directly to the brain.

o   Agent's Implants can be connected to each other 1. to see what the other sees or 2. to transfer memories. 

o   Memory Erasion (Rain was shown to affect the success probably because it reflects.)  

o   A Subliminal Post-Hypnotic Suggestion induced by the word “Tsuchigumo”* causes the Implant to emit a mild shock to the brain rendering the agent unconscious.

o   The eyes look as if a ring of red stars shines in the pupil or like a spyral when they are activated.

-          Identity Protection Implants ensure that the face is not captured by camera or memory. On camera they show an encrypted pixel data message: “Welcome to the spider’s web, beating your wings will only [bring you] deeper [in the] sticky strands…”. The Spyralcopter uses a similar system and has a dissimilation mode.

_Nanite Robots_

Nanite Robots are not bigger than 1 micrometer who seek out and consume anything that sheds from the body to conceal the identity on micro level. The robots use protein from skin cells to power themselves and were created by Fr. Netz. They are also used to locate the agents and only conceal the Identity of special people.

_St. Hadrian’s_

The Matron's Office of St. Hadrian’s is directly connected to the Spyral Quarters, which can be entered behind a picture of Jesus Christ with the words of the 1 Corinthians 2:9 “Eye hath not seen nor ear heard, neither have entered into the heart of man”3.

Every Member of Spyral is known to the Students as a teacher or stuff member, but they do not seem to know about Spyral itself.

* Tsuchigumo originally referred to a group of people who did not subject to the imperial court _(Is used when an Agent misbehaves)_ , and later to a Giant Spider of the Japanese Mythology. _(Spyral Symbol)._ It can also mean untrustworthy thief or spy.

Reference: Nightwing #30 | Secret Origins #8 | Grayson #1 |Grayson #2 | Grayson #4 | Grayson #5 | Grayson #6 | Grayson #7 | Grayson #8

 

**Die Faust der Kain (The Fist of Cain)***

**Alias** : Die Faust

 **Origins** : Germany

 **Leader** : Christian Fleischer †

 **Members** : Macabre, Clutches, Killers and Hit-men (at least 6 Members), Sin of Silence 

 **Range** : International

 **Ideal** : The teachings of depopulationist philosopher Christian Fleischer

A terroristic Cult following the teachings of Fleischer, made up for serial Killers and Hit-men from across the globe that seemingly has its origins in Germany. Fleischer was killed by Minos probably ending the organisation. 

Leslie mentioned that they strife so greatly to see a living creature desperately trying to stay alive, that they even kill each other. Thompkins also jokes that The Fist of Cain are mentioned in the „Medecins du monde unis“ Guidebook under „Possible Threats“ beside „Unstable Governments“ and „Diarrhea“ showing how dangerous and inhuman they are. Their inhumanity is also expressed through having a point system for killing specific people.

At least two Members have each sang or played a song which began with the lines „ _So white and cold, so black and dead. Like frost on the wings of a dead angel licked by the wolf’s blood-stained tongue. We are all meat to be consumed_ ”, before they killed their victims.[5] 

_Sin of Silence_

Is a band originally connected to the free dome movement, but in reality is a cover for the Fist of Cain and controlled the mind of hundreds at a concert in Tel-Avive but was stopped by the efforts of Agent 37, Matron and Midnighter.

*The Fist of Cain is translated in NW#30 from „Die Faust der Kain“. _The proper german therm would have been “Die Faust des Kain”, or the writers actually wanted to make Kain female, we may never find out._

 Reference: Nightwing #30 | Secret Origins #8 | Grayson #6 | Grayson #7

 

**The AWOL**

A collection of deserters from various criminal organization's pulling heists for personal gain.

They have their HQ in a former Asian Supermax Prison that was attacked by Mother Machine. Because of rumours about radioactivity, they can easily hold enemies away.

They had the Brain of Paragon before it was stolen by The Fist of Cain. All Members were killed in battle.

Reference: Grayson #6

 

**The God Garden**

**Leader:** The Gardner

 **Members:** former Midnighter (Lucas Trent)

 **Enemies** : Spyral, Earth-Bound Gods

 **Goal** : Stopping Spyral from forming Paragon

It is located in space and is a refuge for monsters made by man, who have been forgotten or where considered failures. It has animated medical facilities that could remove Dick's Spyral Implant without him realising it and is highly technological. It is probably directly connected to the God Gardner.

Reference: Grayson #1 | Grayson #2 | Grayson #6 | Grayson #7

 

**Stormwatch**

**Members** : Apollo, former Midnighter

Midnighter formerly belonged to Stormwatch until he stopped to help the Garden. They have tried to get him back and even exchanged him with Agent 19 from Spyral.

Reference: Grayson #4, Grayson #5

 

**Checkmate**

Checkmate is an espionage Group that was described by Mr. Minos as „unsanctioned fascists“[6].

They searched for Dr. Ashemoore or rather the Stomach of Paragon, at least one Member was eaten by Dr. Ashemoore. 

Agent 37 and Matron infiltrated the Black Knight because Checkmate was in possession of a hard drive belonging to the Paragon Project. They quickly defeated the other Agents. Agent 37 and Matron clashed again with them after the Tel-Avive incident.

Reference: Grayson #2 | Grayson #4 | Grayson #7

 

**A.R.G.U.S**

A.R.G.U.S. is an espionage group, that searched for Dr. Ashemoore or the Stomach of Paragon, at least one Member was eaten by Dr. Ashemoore. 

Agent 37 and Matron were attacked by A.R.G.U.S. when they searched for the Heart.

Reference: Grayson #2 | Grayson #5

 

 **T.H.E.Y.** (British Secret Intelligence)

 **Former Members** : Dr. Poppy Ashemoore

This espionage group is the only group, which uses the Clas Myrddin* security ware to encrypt files. They originally had the Stomach of Paragon until it was stolen by Dr. Ashemoore, when she left T.H.E.Y.

*Clas Myrddin is an old name for Great Britain arguably the oldest.

Reference: Grayson #2

 

**Ghost Dragons**

Espionage Group that searched for Dr. Ashemoore or the Stomach of Paragon, at least one Member was eaten by Dr. Ashemoore. 

Reference: Grayson #2

 

**H.I.V.E.**

Matron and Agent 37 had a short encounter with the H.I.V.E. in France while stopping members of The Fist of Cain.

Reference: Secret Origins #8

 

**SVR (Russian Foreign Intelligence)**

**Location:** Russia

 **Members** : Makism and at least 2 more Agents

Agent 37 and Matron encountered the SVR when both tried to abduct or in the SVRs case probably kill Dubov Ninel. Their Agents were easily taken out by Spyral's.

The SVR Agent that encountered Matron and was affected by her Hypnos thought she belonged most likely to the C.I.A. or Checkmate. The SVR does not know that Spyral exists like many other organisations.  

Reference: Grayson #1

 

**Irish Mob**

Leader: former St. Francis

Members: Paddy (Deceased), Clare

Enemies: Bertinellis

Agent 37 and Matron encountered the Irish Mob because the leader St. Francis had gotten into contact with the Skin of Paragon.

Reference: Grayson Annual #1 

 

**Sicilian Mob**

Leader: Frank Bertinelli

Members: Helena Bertinelli (Former)

They seem to have a Reputation.

Reference: Grayson Annual #1

* * *

 

[1] Secret Origins #8 Page 9

[2] Secret Origins #8 Page 2

[3] Grayson #2 Page 19

[4] Secret Origins #8 Page 3

[5] Nightwing #30 Page 3 & Page 24

[6] Grayson #4 Page 2


	6. Necessary Criticism

_Grayson is not perfect._  These are a few things I have heard to be criticised, some who were right to be criticised and some not so much.  

 

 **Why everybody believes him to be dead is never explained**.

This statedment is _undeniably true_. To be fair this is not really Seeley and Kings fault because technically they did not decide it, but they could have done something about it like any other writer, _perhaps we will learn a little bit more in the future_. They already hinted that the Bat Family could be more involved and the day will come where no author can run away from answers anymore.  

 

**The First five Issues were not connected and did nothing for the story, only for the character build.**

The first five issues and the annual were _only loosely connected_ by the Paragon Hunt, but they were not useless for the story, they had in fact impact on the longer run i.e. Tsuchigumo, Dr. Ashemoore, Mission with Agent 1and Agent 8, Nanite Robots, Student’s of St. Hadrian’s and so on. But _they were more character and world build_ because DC thought they had to cancel Grayson again after a few issues, the Grayson Team became their all clear for alonger series shortly ahead of the Annual #1.  

 

**Minos as (double) antagonist was not hinted on.**

It was _not hinted on_ that he was an antagonist to Spyral but the existence of more Minos’ was and his affinity against secrets.

 

**That Midnighter loses against Grayson in Issue #6 is unreal because technically Midnighter is Batman, has Superpowers and the Implant was a Deus Ex Machina.**

First and foremost: _Midnighter is his own character_ in the new Universe and even his WildStorm characterization was not a copy of Batman. He might have superpowers but Dick has fought Super-Humans before and won.

Dick did not win because of a Deus Ex Machina (def. the negative connotation of an utterly improbable, illogical or baseless plot twist that drastically alters the situation) the ability of Tushigumo was known _since the second Issue_. Midnighter lost because he used equipment he did not know. Dick made the mistake in Issue #2 too and learend from it. He could block every physical move from Helena. He felt save, but he did not know the Implants well, which was why Helena was able to stop him with just one word. 


	7. Sex Appeal, Sexualisation & Objectification

I have recently remembered something I mostly did not see as an issue with the comic or simply forgot. The thing I want to analyse because **I saw a discussion about it with non-correct details** , is the sexualisation or for a few even objectification in Grayson regarding Dick. Please consider that those two depictions have nothing to do with sexiness or sex appeal.  

Two things before we start though:

“Some characters are meant to have a **pronounced sexuality. It’s a character trait**. Some characters are arrogant, some are humble, some are compassionate, and some are icily pragmatic. Some characters are **confidently sexual**. That manifests in flirtation, charisma, and the ways they physically present themselves to the world and the reader. “ –

([Read More:](http://comicsalliance.com/marvel-dc-female-audience-female-characters-female-creators/?trackback=tsmclip) The Marvel/DC Rivalry Finally Extends To Winning Female Fans)

The analysis orientates itself on the [ten features](http://plato.stanford.edu/entries/feminism-objectification/) that are involved in the idea of treating a person as an object by **Langton & Nussbaum**.

 

One of the things that were complained about in the discussion was how often Dick is shown shirtless; the other one were the sexualized conversations. Those are the two things I will analyse.

The only freedom I have taken is that NW #30’s shirtless fight is not integrated because it can clearly be said, that it is not objectification or sexualisation and Secret Origins #8, in which Dick is shown shirtless only because of his health diagnoses file.   

# Skin exposed

With NW #30 and Secret Origins his exposed skin would make out roughly 18, 45% (43 sites of 233) of the sites, without it the Grayson Comic percentage is 15, 54% (30 sites of 193).

(The occurrence is counted in sites even if only one panel was concerned.)

  1.        One site shirtless of his death (carried over from Forever Evil)[1]
  2.        Two sites shirtless of the workout in his own room1
  3.        Three sites shirtless, when he speaks to Bruce in his room at 10 nearly 11 pm. [2]
  4.        One site naked, after he had intercourse with Alia.[3]
  5.        Two sites shirtless, when he speaks to Bruce in his room at 10 nearly 11 pm.3      
  6.        One site shirtless on the Photos the St. Hadrian’s girls are looking at.[4]
  7.        Eight sites shirtless, when he investigates what the girls are doing and gets chased over the rooftops.4
  8.        Two sites shirtless, when he is woken up by Helena and rooftop-races with her over the school ground.4
  9.        Seven sites shirtless, after he took it off to protect Helena from the sun, when he had to leave her behind.[5]
  10.    One site shirtless work out.[6]
  11.    One site shirtless because of the Spyral tattoo.6



_The panel of his death is hardly anything to analyze, Dick was shirtless at the time because of the murder machine he had been connected to and the way he was depicted had nothing to do with sexualisation._

_He is often shown shirtless in his own room (2, 3, and 5) and even when he was photographed and searched for by the girls (6, 7) he had originally been in his room too, as well when Helena woke him for the nightly run. Naturally we could ask ourselves why he has to take his shirt of every time he gets into his room. One time it was during his workout, the other times always when he spoke with Bruce around ten to eleven p.m. Through Helena we find out it’s actually his “bed time” when she wakes him up in issue 4. He seemingly likes to sleep and do workouts without a shirt. We could say that Janín could paint him with a shirt too, but simply showing Dicks abs is not sexualisation. Mostly the panels don’t even show his whole body and he is never shown in compromising position._

_The time he was naked, was after Alia and him had intercourse. Both of them were shown in the tamest way you could depict someone after intercourse. The only one sexualized panel is of Alia during intercourse, in which we only see her face.  (As a side note: She is the only woman being sexualized through the comic.)._

_Being shirtless while chased over the school grounds by girls and after that, rooftop-racing after Helena could have definitely been done with a shirt. Taking in consideration that we are in England were it’s not that hot (most times), he should have thought about wearing a shirt before running over rooftops and jumping over trees. But the depiction alone is not sexualisation yet, we will get back to the scene in the conversations though._

_Taking of his shirt in Issue 5 was because Helena collapsed in the desert. Now we could say that Dick is an idiot for taking his shirt off. He is in the desert after all, but leaving a hurt Helena lying in the sand without any protection is the reason why it’s logical to leave it with her. She does need it even more and if he had not been the hero, where would that leave Dick Grayson? Other than being shirtless does not happen randomly, we don’t see his body overly detailed in the panels because the desert is in focus or his body is mostly hidden by the baby he protects._

_In Futures End, he is shown shirtless while he gets a tattoo and when he does his workout. It’s not depicted sexualized._

_In every shirtless scene Dick is shown in for the action normal and anatomically correct positions, which makes his depiction **sexy but not sexualized** if we can even call it sexy.   _

# Conversations

### Midnighter

**Issue #1**

“I can read the electrical activity inside that pretty head.”

Realises he is from Spyral:

“You’re here to use him. Control his dim mind and exploit him. It also means that if you get away, I won’t remember that charming face.”

_While Midnighter clearly flirts with Dick he does not do much else. He does not forget that an enemy is standing before him. It’s only a combination of Dick’s and Midnighter’s banter and a hint towards Midnighter’s sexuality for new readers._

  **Issue #6**

Dick is not in focus and his behin is not drawn detailed.

 “Your nifty Hypnos tech trick may make it so I can’t see Spyral Agents’ faces. But I’d know that ass anywhere. Grayson.”  

_Without context the sentence could imply that Midnighter reduces Dick to an aspect of his body, that he actually does not is rather simply explained: In every other interaction both of them fight as equals and Midnighter respects Dick as much as Dick respects Midnighter. Calling him by his last name is also a form of respect. Adding to that is the depiction of his behind. It’s not in focus of the panel or drawn detailed, not even Dick as a whole is focused in the picture._

_Midnighter shouldn’t be able to recognize him through his behind. It’s a cliché, but we should also not forget that he has a Neutral-Inductive-Combat Simulator in his head._

_The quote is simply a hint on Dick Grayson’s behind’s popularity or even history of being a big part of the characters sex appeal. Midnighter is depicted as a homosexual, who can appreciate an enemy’s sex appeal without forgetting to fight against him, falling over his own feet or blushing like a virgin._

_It’s positive character depiction with a cliché. That’s what makes the scene sexy and funny._

[Midnighter appears in seven Issues.]

### Alia

**Issue #3**

Before intercourse, showing him how to use a gun.

“Focus on the back sites. Then put your front site between them. Go slow. Line it up. Glide it in. Now you’re ready but remember. Don’t anticipate the explosion. Cause the explosion. Can you do that, wing-knight? Can you do that for me?”

_It should be clear that Alia does not actually want to show him how to use the gun in his hands but is flirting with him in a manner easily called dirty talk or even foreplay. Alia is a sexualized character compared to every other woman in the comic but she is not mindless and the only time she is sexualized is when she is coquet with Dick. Alia might have been done in a rash manner. The decision to let Dick sleep with her might have happend because she dies in the very same issue. It could be said that they are sexualized through their playboy/playgirl persona, but the persona is real and not just a sexual fantasy. It also becomes clear that after their intercourse they come back to speaking about the actual guns and about superheroes and when Dick is the cause for the next mission’s failure they even have an argument about his new identity. Their characterization does not decrease because of their depiction with a playboy/playgirl persona because they still have character. They are simply sexually confident and sexually appealing characters._

### Fr. Netz

**Issue #4**

Fr. Netz about his new cover.

„A gay French gymnast? I’ll be writing stories about you, agent 37. Sexy Stories. “

_It is clear which audience was targeted. We can assume that Fr. Netz is only joking and even if she were not, we would never see those stories in the actual comic, which reduces her statements to a hint to fan fictions. Her statement does not sexualize him, only her stories could._

### St. Hadrian’s girls

_The Hadrian’s girls have been one of the most controversial characters in Grayson so far and the target of positive and negative critique alike._

_One thing I want to mention here independently is that the girl’s are around 18 to 20, while Dick is 21 or 22. (Stephanie Brown was 19 when she was in St. Hadrian’s College in the old continuity) **It is often forgotten that the girls are not teenagers or at least not younger than 17.**_

**Issue #4**

The girls are looking at the photos they got from hidden cameras, which were originally used to spy on their teachers.

 „Some Prime Hollywood beefcake. Nice Bahookie on ’im too.“

„I suggest we mount a ‘Man-Ty raid‘. […] What do the boys do when they mount a panty raid on the girls‘ cabin? They scream and pat themselves on the back. It’s not about the result, it’s about doin‘ somethin‘ ye aren’t supposed to do.“

_In the first part of the issue Lotti has found pictures of an unknown man on her hidden cameras. The girls realize that he is very good looking, even calling him a prime Hollywood beefcake and realizing that he has a nice behind. (Bahookie is Scottish slang)_

_Gushing over pictures is normal for girls, even if Lotti exaggerates with the term of a prime Hollywood beefcake it’s not that different from Dick being called a Hunk Wonder by other characters._

_The problem most people had with the issue starts with the Man-Ty raid. They want to spy on a man they don’t know. They do not take into account that they hurt his privacy with it or his general feelings of them spying on him because of his body. **This is objectification.**_

_**A possible solution** to not go to objectification could have been to focus their curiosity onto the fact that there is an unknown man on their school grounds.  It would make sense for spy’s-in-training to be interested in that.    _   

The girls are out trying to find the right window to spy on Dick with binoculars.

„Now, were are those rippling shoulders?! I want em‘!“

„Outed to the world. Murdered. Surrounded by crazies. Maybe covered in evil mini robots that could eat my ski. And chased by school girls.“ (Dick)

„Sexy Tarzan-man. Me. Jane.“

„No, me Jane.“

„Crap. He saw us.“

„Damn right he did. C’mon’en.“

„Wait what are you doing? I said he saw us, we’re busted! This game is over!“ 

„The Game isn’t over! Don’t you see? The bastard doesn’t want to turn us in! He wants to play!“

_Lotti is by far the leader of this ‘mission’. She is the one who objectifies Dick the most, she has the ideas, the others only tag-along. Dick is comparing the girl’s appearance with the things he had to go though the last months. Giving that Dick shows himself to the girls he does not see them as threat but rather as a diversion. He found something he sees as harmless in reference to the threat of being found out as a double Agent._

_The Tarzan reference can be used as a metaphor for describing Dick as a man with a great body but nothing more or it’s simply there to recognize that Dick was jumping from tree to tree, probably both. It also becomes clear that two of the four girls did think it would be a simple spy game, while Lotti still wants to go after Dick, when they realise he had seen them._

 While they are chasing him, already on the roofs. 

„He is like one of the american superheroes. Like a Batmans.“

„He’s going over the tower. We could cut him off if we go across the greenhouse.“

„You’re mad for it. I thought you didn’t like the idea.“

„My father insisted I go to Hadrian’s so I could take his place in the Mossad. If he wants me to hunt men then I will hunt men.“

“Let’s see how much you’ve learned from Matron Bertinelli and how much you and she still need to be schooled.” (Dick)

After following Dick around the campus.

„He’s up here!“

„Nowhere to go but the football field now, aye?“

_Their focus redirects. After Dick is not as easy to catch, they realise that he seems like one of Americas superheroes, even going as far as to recognize his moves as a hero from Gotham. They now know that he is not just a simple man. One of the girl’s begins to like the idea of chasing him, but not because of his body because of his skill to evade them. Dick also makes his intentions clear why he lets himself being chased, to see what they have not been taught by Helena. Interestingly Dick’s body aspects are not mentioned again, even when they think they have him cornered._

_The girls seem to respect him more and see him as a human being/enemy rather than a desirable object by the end. Dick is also not just letting them chase him. He has an agenda behind looking like the sexy pray._

_**The issue had objectification in it but the end result is transforming the objectification back into something more harmless.** _

**Issue #8**

While in P.E. class, Dick is their new teacher.

“Jim. That’s what I named the right cheek. The left one’s Juan. An’ He’s a fine one that Juan. But me heart belongs to Jim.”

“I can see that.”

“Poor Juan though. *sigh* He’s going to need comforting. Lots and lots of comforting.”

“But it’s all like a waste though, right? I mean, he’s gay.”

“Ah, Janni, don’t yeh understand. Paris is gay that doesn’t stop me from wanting to climb up on it’s Eiffel tower.”

“Ladies? Are you even paying attention? I swear.” 

Dick is in focus.

_In this chapter it seemed as if the evolvement they made had never happened. Dick’s behind being in focus throughout his characters history had a new peek in this issue. But the thing is Jim and Juan get personalized, they have feelings, they get practically separated from Dick’s body. Which begs the question if the reduction to his body: the treatment of a person as identified with their body, or body parts, is even true anymore._

_Janni does not see the appeal as much and explains that he is gay anyway, while Lotti tells her it doesn’t stop her from liking his body, ignoring Dick’s character trait of being gay and that he is her P.E. teacher in favour of objectifying him._

_Dick realises that they are not focusing on the lesson, but not knowing what they talk about, he simply reprimands them. If Dick would have been able to address the topic the objectification could have been lessened because then he could have reacted against the objectification._

They decide to help Dick fight Minos. Lotti throws the gun. 

"Hey, Professor! Catch."

After the fight.  

“Someone’s got to save Jim.”

“… and Juan.”

“and Juan!”

“Poor sweet, Juan.”

“*sigh* I’ll get the masks.”

After helping in the fight.

“Y’know after all’s said and done I may just have to give Juan another chance. “

“*sigh* poor Jim.”

“He’ll need some comfort.”

“Lots and Lots of comfort.”

_Helping in the fight is an improvement of their characterization but they do not stop talking about Jim and Juan until the end. Given the repetition, Jim and Juan at least come off as more like a joke than before and Lotti call's him professor, when she throws him the gun, recognizing the authority he has as her teacher._

Beginning: “Poor Juan though.

End: “*sigh* poor Jim.”

Beginning: “*sigh* He’s going to need comforting.”

End: “He’ll need some comfort.”

Beginning: “Lots and lots of comforting.”

End: “Lots and Lots of comfort.”

_**Issue #8 is objectification** even if the connection to Dick is alienated through Jim-Juan’s personalization._

# Conclusion

 **Grayson wants to be sexy and it succeeds, but the St. Hadrian Girls have or rather Lotti’s character has the potential to get over the top**. If the college girls get more character trades and increase in their plot use, like in the fight and get a connection to Dick, the problem will erase itself because a slight dose of their sexualizing actions can work in a good way. Another solution would be if the depiction of Dick’s reaction to their talking is more active and not as passive.   

To demonize objectification **in a fictive work** does not have to be because not the writers or the artist objectify Dick, a character does. Like with every other topic it has to be **used correctly**. Lotti is the rebellious girl that does what she wants, it works for her character to be objectifying others and as long as her character learns, that this is not right, the objectification will not have been a problem at all because it was used for character development or even as a learning effect.   

Sexualized          Objectified         Sexy                     

0/10 Issues         2/10 Issues          6/10 Issues

 

[1] Issue #1 2 von 21

[2] Issue #2 3 von 21

[3] Issue #3 3 von 20

[4] Issue #4 12 von 19

[5] Issue #5 7 von 15

[6] Issue Futures End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Analysis:   
> http://kleine-asbar.tumblr.com/post/113107092902/grayson-sexual-objectification


End file.
